


Base for Comparison

by shirasade



Category: Zerophilia (2006)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fingerfucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, mostly Luke/Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4571580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end it was surprisingly simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Base for Comparison

**Author's Note:**

> This movie is crack, but I kinda dig it. I just wish they’d more than just implied the queerness - especially between the boys, because oi, that Max is smoking! :)

In the end, it was surprisingly simple. One moment Luke was buried between Michelle’s legs, already addicted to the way she tasted, the next the atmosphere crackled in the by-now-familiar way and the thighs trapping Luke’s head were suddenly much more muscular, coarse hairs tickling his cheek. Max was breathing heavily, his broad, flat chest heaving, and Luke was suddenly incredibly aware of the way even his smell had changed, probably because his nose was touching the warm, wrinkly weight of Max’s balls.

Without even thinking about it, Luke snuck his tongue out and licked a long stripe up the side of Max’s dick, the flavor muskier but not at all bad. Above him, Max cursed in surprised, and long fingers flew up to dig into his curls. Luke liked Max’s fingers, had pretty much since the first time he saw them handle a wrench, long before Luca had gotten intimately familiar with them, and he pushed up into their grip encouragingly. Gathering his courage, which came easier than he’d have expected even half an hour ago, Luke went in for another taste, gratified when the organ in his mouth began filling, firming and growing, and Max let out a long groan, his legs falling open, allowing Luke better access.

When Luke came up for air, he grinned up into Max’s flushed face, proud of the glazed look he’d put into those pretty eyes, just a shade lighter than Michelle’s. His own cock was rock-hard against the mattress, had been since he’d gone down on Michelle earlier, and he rocked his hips and bit his lip when pleasure shot through him. Closing his eyes, he rubbed his cheek against the smooth, hot skin of Max’s erection, smiling again when he heard a sharp intake of breath from above. The grip on his hair became tighter, more insistent, and Luke found himself being pulled up. He went willingly, until they were nose-to-nose, breaths mingling for a long moment.

“Fuck, Luke… and here I thought I’d be the one crossing that particular line first,” Max half-laughed, half-growled, his voice rumbling deep in his chest, which was pressed hard against Luke’s, Max holding him tightly with a firm hand on his butt. Then they were kissing, and all Luke could think was that Max’s lips were a bit rougher, a bit thinner, but just as beautiful as Michelle’s, before he couldn’t think at all anymore.

They rutted against one another, cocks trapped between their stomachs, until Max slipped a finger between Luke’s ass cheeks, breaching him. Luke gasped, and Max grinned before offering two fingers of his free hand to Luke, who looked confused before catching up. His face flamed, but he opened his mouth willingly enough, letting Max slip inside and twirling his tongue around them, mirroring what he’d done earlier to a different part of Max’ anatomy. Max’ eyes glazed over, and he rocked harder into Luke before exchanging the finger in Luke’s ass with the two wet ones, pushing in and crooking them.

A stream of curses escaped Luke as his vision began to white out, his entire focus suddenly reduced to the lightning that coursed through him whenever Max hit that spot inside of him. He’d always been a little bit jealous of the way Luca experienced orgasms, but between Max’ fingers and the pressure of their cocks together, he was definitely reevaluating things. Max was watching him fall apart with amusement, but he was also rock-hard, so Luke didn’t really mind, not when he kept doing that thing with his fingers. No two ways about it, by now Luke was getting finger-fucked and most certainly liking it, and all too quickly he felt himself reach the edge and tumble right over it.

When Luca opened her eyes, she was laughing, her whole body still humming. Wriggling until his fingers slid free of her butt, she beamed up at Max: “Oh, we’re so doing that again! Only next time there’ll be lube, so you can fuck me properly.”

To her great satisfaction her words caused Max’ cock to twitch against her stomach, and he was visibly struggling for words. Taking pity on him, Luca sat up, straddled him and sank down onto him without further ado, still smirking to herself. There was one thing said for being a girl - she could definitely go again.


End file.
